parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (DreamWorks Style)
DreamWorks' TV spoof of ''Sesame Street ''. Cast * Big Bird- Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Snuffy - Burt (Madagascar) * Elmo- Tim (The Boss Baby) * Prairie Dawn - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Grover- Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Cookie Monster - B.O.B. (Monster vs. Aliens) * Ernie- RJ (Over the Hedge) * Bert - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Oscar- Shrek * Telly- Maurice (Madagascar) * Baby Bear- Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Abby Cadabby - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Zoe- Staci (The Boss Baby) * Count Von Count- Savio (Madagascar) * Murray- Melman (Madagascar) * Dorothy- Mugan (Kung Fu Panda) * Gordon- Grug (The Croods) * Gina- Lucy Tucci (Home) * Harito- Elephant (Madagascar) * Fred- Marty (Madagascar) * Ovijita- Phil (How to Train Your Dragon) * Mr. Noodle- Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Two-Headed Monster- Barf and Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Oinker Sisters- Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina (Madagascar) * The Shrimp- The Missing Link (Monster vs. Aliens) * Kermit- Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Joey Monkey- Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Sammy- Dr. S (All Hail King Julien) * Frazzle- Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) * Hoots the Owl- Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda) * Barkly- Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Wolfgang- Lenny (Shark Tale) * Miles- Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants) * Humpthrey- Alex (Madagascar) * Benny Rabbit- King Julien (Madagascar) * Sherlock Hemlock- Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants) * Honker- Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) * Gladys- Gloria (Madagascar) * Beautidlful Day Monster- Turkeyfish (The Croods) * Papa Bear- Li (Kung Fu Panda) * Rubber Duckie- Eggy (Madgascar) * Guy Smilley- Cooper (Trolls) Cast Gallery KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Big Bird Kid-s-love-ediquette-penguins-of-madagascar-17770484-634-356.jpg|Burt as Snuffy Tim is happy about new baby.jpg|Tim as Elmo Tumblr n6uzjy6suW1ql0l35o1 1280.png|Penny Peterson as Prairie Dawn Mr. Peabody Himself.jpg|Mr. Peabody as Grover Bob monsters vs aliens.png|B.O.B. as Cookie Monster RJ.jpg|RJ as Ernie Verne in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Verne as Bert Shrek in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Shrek as Oscar Maurice all hail king julien.jpg|Maurice as Telly Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Baby Bear Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Abby Cadabby Staci-boss-baby-3.57.jpg|Staci as Zoe Savio.png|Savio as Count Von Count 800x600-madagascar-2-wallpaper-melman-source 113.jpg|Melman as Murray Muganoutrage.jpg|Mugan as Dorothy Grug Crood.png|Grug as Gordon Char 131809.jpg|Lucy Tucci as Gina Elephant-madagascar-escape-2-africa-8.32.jpg|Elephant as Harito Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2819.jpg|Marty as Fred P-1-.png|Phil as Ovijita Tulio road to el dorado.jpg|Tulio as Mr. Noodle Dragon hero belch barf.jpg|Barf and Belch as Two-Headed Monster Mad3 12.jpg|Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina as The Oinker Sisters The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link as The Shrimp Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy as Kermit Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey as Joey Monkey Char 154355.jpg|Dr. S as Sammy Philip.jpg|Phillip as Frazzle Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Hoots the Owl Gromit in the Wallace & Gromit Shorts.jpg|Gromit as Barkley 69C2395D-D78A-4AA2-B748-C66D3F583B04.jpeg|Lenny as Wolfgang Harold Hutchins.png|Harold Hutchins as Miles Alex the lion.jpg|Alex as Humpthrey King julien 2015.png|King Julien as Benny Rabbit Professor Poopypants.png|Professor Poppypants as Sherlock Hemlock Adam Flayman bee movie.jpg|Adam Flayman as Honker Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Gladys Turkeyfish.jpg|Turkeyfish as Beautiful Day Monster Li in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Li as Papa Bear Eggy-the-penguins-of-madagascar-22.1.jpg|Eggy as Rubber Duckie Cooper.jpg|Cooper as Guy Smilley Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Ideas Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs